1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable corral panel and more particularly to a portable corral panel having a supporting leg structure pivotally secured thereto which may be folded from a supporting position to a stored position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of portable corrals and corral panels have been previously described. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,813 to Bixler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,074 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,876 to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,763 to Wilson; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,690 to Priefert. Portable corrals for the containment of livestock normally consist of a plurality of portable corral panels which are connected together in an end-to-end relationship. Although the portable corral panels of the prior art may be generally satisfactory, it is believed that the portable corral panels of the prior art do not have the requisite stability in use and if they are provided with some form of supporting structure, that supporting structure is not convenient to use and is not easily stored.